Statek w ogniu
Autor: Wojti2000. *Data utworzenia: 13 kwietnia 2016. Ulice Liverpoolu oświetliły promienie słońca, a ludzie jeden po drugim wstawali z wygodnych łóżek by powitać kolejny dzień. A nie był to dzień byle jaki - dzisiaj bowiem najnowszy statek od White Star Line miał wyruszyć w swój dziewiczy rejs przez Atlantyk. Roman był imigrantem z Polski, skrycie liczącym na to że ta kiedyś powróci na mapę. Aby mieć jakiekolwiek środki do życia zdecydował się na pracę inną niż wszystkie. Uznał że nędzne zarobki jakie otrzymywali kominiarze, szoferzy oraz policjanci były dla niego za małe. Stał się płatnym zabójcą. Był także jednym z ludzi których pierwszą myślą po wstaniu było dostanie się na nowy statek - Titanic. Kiedy tylko obudził się przecierając oczy, zobaczył na stoliku nocnym kartkę z napisem: "RMS Titanic odpływa w południe. Cel będzie się znajdował w pierwszej klasie." Kiedy tylko to zauważył, poderwał się. Spojrzał na zegarek. Uff, to tylko 08.00. Od czasu gdy dowiedział się o tak trudnej misji ta spędzała mu sen z powiek. Wcale nie pomagał fakt iż pracował dla mafii, co oznaczało że gdy zadanie zakończy się porażką, ta będzie oznaczała jego eksterminację. Tego bał się najbardziej. Zginąć dlatego bo wycelował parę centymetrów dalej od czyjejś głowy. Parę razy już się o to otarł, ale zawsze jednak udawało mu się dobijać oponenta kolejnymi strzałami, "na szybko". Potem tylko wziąć jakiś automobil lub powóz i uciec z miejsca zbrodni najszybciej jak się da. Raz czy dwa musiał uciekać przed policją. Tym razem będzie gorzej. Od dwóch dni Roman zastanawiał się co i jak przy kolejnych kubkach kawy, aż w końcu wymyślił plan który nie może nie wyjść - pistoletu na pokład nie wniesie. To mogłoby budzić podejrzenia. Na pewno znajdzie jakiś u kogoś z pierwszej klasy albo u jednego z marynarzy. Potem uda się do kajuty swojego celu, pozbawi go życia po czym wrzuci zwłoki do oceanu. W wypadku gdyby ktoś to zauważył i na statku wybuchłaby panika, postara się wtopić w tłum i ucieknie do szalupy. Prędzej czy później uda mu się odnaleźć jakiś mały statek, uda rozbitka, a załoga jak posłuszne baranki zabierze go z powrotem do Liverpoolu. -To musi się udać.- powiedział po powtórzeniu planu raz jeszcze, idąc w stronę portu brukowaną uliczką. Mieszkał na drugim końcu miasta, więc musiał się bardzo śpieszyć. Zbawieniem okazał się przejeżdżający automobil z napisem "Taxi". -Taxi, taxi!- krzyknął. Pojazd zatrzymał się, toteż Roman jak najszybciej do niego wsiadł. -Port, please. -That will be 20 pounds, chief. Wkrótce kierowca otrzymał należne mu pieniądze i ruszył w stronę portu. Automobile używane przez taksiarzy były tylko nieco szybsze od biegnącego człowieka, ale te parę sekund mogło się bardzo przydać. W takich chwilach żałował że nie wyszedł z domu nieco wcześniej. Zatrzymała go pokojówka, a później cieć, co zmarnowało mu kilka cennych minut. -Off to see the Titanic, yes?- zapytał taksówkarz. -Yea. Titanic. Jechali tak już z dwie minuty. 11.30. Jeszcze zdąży. Nie minęło kolejne dwie, a już mógł zauważyć rysującą się na horyzoncie sylwetkę Titanica w porcie. To był prawdopodobnie największy statek jaki w życiu zobaczył. Kiedy dojechali do portu taksówka zatrzymała się. Ogromny stalowy kolos unosił się na wodzie, a tłum ludzi radował się i rozmawiał z przejęciem. Roman nie czekając ani chwili przeszedł przez napór tłumu do kontrolera biletów. -Got your tickets, lad? -Ye-yea, są...i mean... they are here. Kontroler otrzymał bilet, skasował go i przepuścił Romana na pokład. Jako iż posiadał mały lęk przestrzeni, podczas spoglądania w górę na cztery wznoszące się ku niebu kominy trochę zakręciło mu się w głowie. Minęło pół godziny, a ciszę rozdarł dźwięk syreny Titanica. Statek ruszył. Kilka minut po tym gdy Liverpool zniknął za horyzontem a Roman zrobił wszystko co trzeba i znalazł sobie idealną kajutę, zdecydował się przygotować do zamachu w jej zaciszu. Największym problemem będzie z całą pewnością zdobycie jakiejkolwiej broni palnej. Gdyby wziął ją na pokład ze sobą, prawdopodobnie zgarnęłaby go policja. Szczęściem i tak już był sam fakt że kontroler nie rozpoznał jego twarzy. Ilekroć mijała kolejna godzina, Roman odczuwał coraz większe napięcie. Niestety nie udało mu się tego zrobić pierwszego dnia. Drugiego również. Jego celu jak nie było, tak nie ma. Ciszę rozdarło pukanie do drzwi kajuty. -Umm, hello? -Room service, sir.- powiedział głos na korytarzu. -Come in. Do środka wszedł jednak nie kelner, a dziwny mężczyzna w czarnym jak smoła garniturze oraz krzyżem pruskim przyczepionym na kieszonce piersiowej. Kiedy był już w kajucie,zamknął za sobą drzwi nogą. -Guten tag, herr Homan. Kiedy tylko Polak usłyszał ten akcent zorientował się z kim ma do czynienia. -Czego tu chcesz, szwabie? -Herr Homan, wiem już dobrze po co przybyłeś na then statek. Mów mi Mohitz. -No więc Moritz. Jakoś nie wygląda mi pan na siewcę dobra. -Tak istotnie, Polaku. Dowiedziałem się że zamierza pan dokonać zamachu na szyszie mojego szefa. -Zamierzam i co ci do tego? Takich jak ty zlikwidowałem już paru, chłopaczku. -Phoblem w tym, że jesteś tehaz bezbhonny. Z twoją inteligencją nie spodziewałem się że dowiesz się o moim szefie na tyle dużo, by chcieć go zlikwidować. -Zaskoczony? -Phoszę cię, Polaku. Tak naphawdę phacujesz dla biednego Wottsa, myślałeś że tego nie widedukhuję? Wysłał do nas już jednego, ale Anghola. Skoho taki nie dał hady, jakie szanse ma Polak? -Wyobraź sobie że całkiem duże. Tutaj Moritz wyjął z kieszeni rewolwer. Kiedy tylko Roman to zobaczył, zrobił szybki unik za fotel dosłownie sekundę przed wystrzałem. Nie marnując czasu porwał ze stoliczka blachę z ciastkami i cisnął nią w oponenta. Chwilę później do kajuty wtargnęła dwójka uzbrojonych marynarzy. -Stop! -Put your hands up, get on the ground! -Oh i vas jusht...- próbował wysłowić się Moritz, ale było już za późno. Wyprowadzono go na korytarz i tyle Roman go widział. Przez następne trzy dni nie działo się nic godnego uwagi. W piątym dniu rejsu kiedy tylko się obudził zobaczył pod swoimi drzwiami kartkę. -Ku*wa, co znowu?- powiedział, przecierając oczy. Natychmiast przestał być zaspany kiedy ją podniósł i przeczytał. "Przyjdź o 23:36 do ładowni. Ważne." Nie jest dobrze. Nie może pójść tam bez broni. -Do ku*wy nędzy.- przeklnął pod nosem Roman, wychodząc na korytarz. Było jeszcze rano a po korytarzach nie kręcił się żaden pasażer, więc miał szanse coś komuś podwędzić. Szczęśliwie gdy wyszedł na pokład zobaczył śpiącego przy barierce strażnika. Tak ostrożnie jak tylko potrafił, prawie potykając się z nerwów wyjął z jego kieszeni długi rewolwer oraz paczkę amunicji. Gdy odchodził usłyszał jak strażnik się budzi, więc szybko wbiegł do wnętrza statku. W korytarzach zaczęło się już kręcić paru ludzi, toteż schował broń do kieszeni. Dzień upływał mu bardzo dobrze. Z rewolwerem czuł się bezpieczniej. Kiedy wybiła 23:30 uznał iż uda się do ładowni pierwszy, by już na początku rozmowy być na wygranej pozycji i nieco wystraszyć oponenta, kimkolwiek by on nie był. Wyszedł więc na korytarz, po czym na palcach skierował się w stronę ładowni. Na statku zrobiło się nieco zimniej niż zwykle. Kiedy już dotarł do jej żelaznych drzwi i je otworzył, znalazł się w labiryncie skrzyń. Małe skrzynie, średnie skrzynie i duże skrzynie. Wszędzie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni broń, po czym zaczął nią huśtać w dłoni. Po paru minutach do środka wszedł ktoś jeszcze. Był to mężczyzna wyglądający jak ktoś z załogi, celujący przed siebie z małego rewolweru. Po nim do ładowni wkradli się jeszcze trzej mężczyźni i jedna kobieta, wszyscy ubrani w czarne garnitury, a następnie starszy facet w białej marynarce. Roman złapał za swoją broń. To jego cel. Nie czekając ani chwili wyskoczył zza skrzyni celując w głowę mężczyzny, ale natychmiast zdjął palec ze spustu gdy zobaczył że cała szóstka oponentów w niego celuje. -Halt! -Halt, Wir haben Sie! -Bewegen Sie sich nicht, ich werde dich töten! -Szwaby, to chyba trochę nieuczciwe. Sześciu na jednego, widać jak was Cesarz nauczył szlachetności.- powiedział Roman, pomimo tego iż wiedział że nikt go nie zrozumie. Mężczyzna w białym garniturze uniósł rękę, a reszta przepuściła go tak by stał twarzą w twarz z Polakiem. -Witamy na pokładzie Titanica, panie Homan.- powiedział. -Hermann Ron. Wielka szyszka. Bez tych goryli płakałbyś jak dzidzia. Poza tym jeden z twoich próbował mnie załatwić w kajucie, ale nie wyszło mu to na dobre. -Odłóż phoszę to żelastwo, muszę z tobą pohozmawiać jak mężczyszna z męszczyszną. -Taa, niech zgadnę. Zamiast ciebie porozmawiają ze mną te pajace? Tutaj Roman wskazał głową na goryli Hermanna nadal celujących w niego z rewolwerów. -Setzen Sie Ihre gewehre, jungs. Piątka oprychów opuściła broń, a Hermann podszedł nieco bliżej do Romana. -Posłuchaj, my szpoczewalyszmy sze że tu będżysz. Wyszuałem Mohitza tylko po to by sphawdził czy faktycznie masz wobec mnie takie zamiahy. Nie udało mu się, ale na szczęszczie Hans dał mi cynk że widział jak khadniesz komuś hewolweh. -No brawo. Gratulacje dla panów Moritza i Hansa, w kiblu też mnie podglądaliście? -Nie musimy być whogami, panie Homan. Wotts dla któhego phacujesz nie jest ciebie waht. Masz umiejętności za któhe Kaiseh dałby sobie odhąbać hęce. -Nie robię tego dla sławy, sznyclu. Robię to by zarobić na chleb i tyle mi wystarczy. -Ale Homan, nie hosumiesz jak cudownie by to wyglądało? Taki asasyn jak ty, na usługach naszego cesahstwa. Wyobhaś to zobie. Siedzisz na złotym thonie z taką ilością kuhtyzan, alkoholu ohaz skahbów jaką zobie tylko zażyczysz, a to wszysztko za cenę stuknięcia naszych whogów. -Po tym co twój kraj zrobił mojemu nie zamierzam się z nim sprzymierzać. Kwestia honoru, jeżeli wiesz co mam na myśli. -Homan, Homan! Zapewniam cię że obchudzi nas skąd pochodzisz, nigdy bym nie zathudnił Polaka, ale ty masz w sobie to... coś. Byłbyś doskonałym Niemcem. -Wiesz co, Hermann? Zaczynasz gadać od rzeczy. Może sobie tego oszczędzimy. Tutaj Roman wycelował ponownie z rewolweru w oponentów. -Jungs. Piątka oprychów wyjęła swoją broń i również wycelowała. -Skoho nie jesteś z nami, jesteś przeciwko nam. Polski phostak. Jeszcze kiedyś dojdziemy do władzy i będziesz żałował że... ŁUP. Cały statek się zatrząsł, tak jakby w coś uderzył. -Heę? -Was is das? -Was? -Mein Gott! Was is das? Jeden z oprychów upadł na ziemię, z czego skorzystał Roman. Natychmiastowo wystrzelił w jego kierunku pocisk, po czym zrobił unik za skrzynię, ułamek sekundy przed tym jak reszta zaczęła strzelać. Dla pewności przeładował, wychylił się i dobił leżącego wroga. -Schnell! Schnell!- krzyknął Hermann. Roman zaczął lawirować pomiędzy skrzyniami, słysząc wszędzie huki i świst kul. Co jakiś czas odwracał głowę tylko po to by zobaczyć czwórkę oponentów biegnących ku niemu z rewolwerami. Czwórkę. Ch*lera, Hermann uciekł. Polak czym prędzej zmienił kierunek, tak by biec w kierunku drzwi prowadzących do reszty statku. Kiedy wyszedł jednak na korytarz... -Co tu k*rwa robi woda? Istotnie, na podłodze znajdowała się cieniutka warstwa zimnej wody, która podnosiła się coraz wyżej. Statek tonie. Niedobrze. Czym prędzej popędził w górę, słysząc za sobą kroki goryli Hermanna. Po parunastu minutach krążenia w poszukiwaniu schodów, woda sięgała mu do kostek. Brocząc w lodowatej cieczy zauważył że gródź wodoszczelna blokująca mu najbliższą drogę dalej powoli się zamyka. Był od niej rzut kamieniem gdy zza roku wyskoczył jeden z Niemców, celując przed siebie bronią. -Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. -Przepuść mnie, bo woda nas wszystkich zabije!- ryknął Roman. W tym momencie jednak co najmniej dwunastu robotników popchnęło go, biegnąc w stronę grodzi. Polak zorientował się że ma mało czasu i ledwo na czworakach przeszedł pod zamykającymi się drzwiami. -Halt! Halt!- krzyknął desperacko Niemiec. Kiedy Roman odwrócił się ostatni raz, był w stanie zobaczyć jak jego oponent jest rozcinany w pół przez grodzie, pod którymi próbował się przeczołgać. Sytuacja robiła się bardzo gorąca. Przez kolejne minuty Polak uciekał przez korytarze które wiodły albo do ślepej uliczki, albo do spanikowanego tłumu ludzi blokującego wyjścia. Woda zaczęła wdzierać się wyżej, a kiedy w końcu odnalazł schody prowadzące w górę, sięgała mu aż do pasa. Nie wiedział co się stało z resztą wrogów. Gdy już znajdował się na pokładzie zrozumiał CO się stało. Wszędzie stali i rozmawiali przestraszeni pasażerowie, głównie pierwszej klasy. Członkowie załogi próbowali ich uspokoić, wyjaśniając po angielsku że prawdopodobnie wszystko będzie dobrze. Roman zaczął szukać w tłumie charakterystycznego ubrania Hermanna, ale go nie znalazł. Minęła godzina miotania się po statku w poszukiwaniu gangstera, potem dwie. Titanic wyraźnie tonął, a wyglądało to tak jak kawałek kamienia wrzucony do smoły - powoli opadał pod powierzchnię, non stop się obniżając. O 00:45 zaczęto opuszczać szalupy, a Roman zauważył że liczba ludzi w nich była znacznie mniejsza niż... pojemność maksymalna. Poczuł w sobie dziwne uczucie wojownika o sprawiedliwość, podszedł do jednego z marynarzy i powiedział: -Man, what the heck is up with those boats? They are only halfway full! -Back off, women and children only! To było istne szaleństwo. Ludzie skakali na szalupy, pomiędzy nimi, niektórzy nawet zeskakiwali do nich z okien statku. To co działo się NA pokładzie wymknęło się spod kontroli całkowicie. Pasażerowie niższych klas dorwali się do marynarzy i zaczęli z nimi walczyć. Roman jednak nadal szukał Hermanna - jeżeli zgubi go TERAZ może się pożegnać z wygraną. Opuszczono już z kilka szalup, a na jednej z nich... -Stój, szwabie!- krzyknął Polak. Nie czekająch wyciągnął rewolwer i wystrzelił. Niemiec w porę uniknął strzałów po czym odwzajemnił je ze swojego S&W. -Dobra szmato, rozwiążmy to jak mężczyźni! Nie bacząc na tłum, marynarzy ani cokolwiek, Roman rozpędził się, a następnie wskoczył na szalupę w której był Hermann. Inni w niej się znajdujący zaczęli wrzeszczeć, dwóch nawet wyskoczyło. Wkrótce Niemiec zorientował się że nie ma już amunicji, do tej samej konkluzji doszedł i Polak, toteż obaj odłożyli ją. -No i jak Hermann, nie masz już broni. Poddaj się. -Homan, masz jeszcze szansę się shehabilitować! Dołącz do nas! -Nigdy nie zdradzę Ojczyzny!- krzyknął Roman, uderzając Niemca z całej siły pięścią w twarz. Ten zatoczył się, potknął i prawie spadł do wody. Inni ludzie rozsunęli się na boki szalupy, tworząc idealną arenę do walki. Polak i Niemiec zwarli się, kopiąc i bijąc. Po paru sekundach obu leciała krew z nosa. Romanowi w końcu udało się obalić Hermanna na ziemię. Gdy oponent próbował się podnieść, ten zaczął go raz po raz uderzać w twarz. Trwało to już kilka minut, do czasu aż Niemiec w ostatnich chwilach życia wstał. -A to za listopad!- krzyknął Roman, zpychając wroga z szalupy prosto w odmęty lodowatego oceanu. Kiedy przestał bić rękami o wodę, Polak odwrócił się do reszty pasażerów, mówiąc: -You guys never saw this, okay? Wyraźnie przestraszeni i zziębnięci brytyjczycy zaczęli nerwowo potakiwać, najprawdopodobniej w obawie przed tym że skończą jak Niemiec. Gdy szalupa dotknęła tafli wody wszyscy chwycili za wiosła by odpłynąć jak najdalej od Titanica, który niestety nie był - Jak ich wielokrotnie zapewniano - niezatapialny. Minęło kilka godzin, ale nareszcie pojawiło się wybawienie w postaci RMS Carpahtii, która to przybyła na miejsce punktualnie o 4:00 i pomogła ocalałym wydostać się z lodowatego piekła. Po powrocie do Liverpoolu i odleżeniu kataru którego się nawabił, Roman skierował się do rezydencji Wottsów by porozmawiać ze swoim zleceniodawcą. George Wotts był pesymistą o głębokim głosie oraz jeszcze głębszej piwnicy w której trzymał fragmenty ciał swoich ofiar. Zawsze gdzie chodził otaczali go dwaj najbardziej zaufani goryle - Jack, Henry oraz James. I tym razem siedzieli obok niego w jego gabinecie, gdy razem rozmawiali. -No więc udało mi się zabić Hermanna i jednego z jego goryli. -A reszta?- zapytał George, który co ciekawe biegle mówił po polsku. -Chyba też nie żyją. -Chyba? To "chyba" świadczy o tym że wybrałem nieodpowiedniego człowieka. Jeżeli przeżyją... -Statek zatonął. Prawdopodobnie pływają już z rybkami. -Wiem, czytałem gazetę. Dobra robota. Najwidoczniej ten na górze musi nas bardzo lubić. -Lubić? Panie Wotts, przez parę dni leczyłem katar. -To dlatego cię przez parę dni nie było? Myślałem że też tam zatonąłeś. -Niech się pan nie martwi, panie Wotts. A teraz kasa. Jack stojący po lewicy Wottsa wyjął skórzaną torbę, a potem dał ją Romanowi. -There are 300 pounds inside. Now go away. Polak podziękował, zapewnił raz jeszcze że nikomu nic nie powie i wrócił do domu. Po prostu kolejny dzień w pracy. Kategoria:Wojti2000 Kategoria:Opowiadania